


Spa Day

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Bondage, Kissing, M/M, Sequel, Sequel to Mirth at the Manor, Sex, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Liam Payne, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, a university student, works at a salon. His boyfriend, Billionaire CEO Liam Payne, shows up unannounced expecting Zayn to give him the full spa treatment. Will he get more than he bargained for? *Sequel to Mirth at the Manor*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa Day

Zayn reached over and turned off his alarm as he stretched. He quietly tried to slip out of bed, but was startled when a pair of strong arms pulled him back against a firm chest.

"Liam!" He laughed.

"You're not going anywhere" Liam growled into his ear.

They were at Liam's massive mansion. They had gone out the night before and Zayn spent the night. They'd been doing this, dating, Zayn sleeping over, relationship stuff, for nearly a year now, since that fateful night when Zayn had sneaked into his house and gotten tickle tortured instead.

"I have to go" he giggled as Liam held tighter and tickled his sides.

"I thought you didn't have class today?"

"I don't. I have to go to work."

"No you don't. You don't have to work. You could just stay here. I'd take care of everything and you could just focus on your schooling."

Liam was referring to Zayn's job working at a salon. He washed hair, gave mani pedis, massages, etc. He enjoyed his job, he liked his boss and was very good at what he did. Liam didn't like the idea of him working there, not because he wanted to control him, but because he wanted to spoil him. Zayn, however, resisted.

"As tempting as that is, I would prefer to make my own way and have my own money. Thank you though." He finished as he snuggled into Liam's chest, figuring he could stay there for just a few minutes more.

The few minutes passed much too quickly and Zayn managed to get out of Liam's arms, with a lot of pouting from Liam. 

"I don't want you to go."

"It's only for a few hours. You'll be busy running your empire. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Liam watched silently as Zayn went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once heard the water running, he stripped down, went into the bathroom and joined him. Grinning at the surprised giggle Zayn let out when he wrapped his arms around him.

They spent some time in the shower before Zayn was finally able to leave, difficult though it was, Liam and his home.

***************************************************

Zayn was sweeping when he heard the door open and his boss excitedly greet their newest customer.

"Welcome Mr. Payne! It's such an honor to have you here!" Lou Teasdale exclaimed in a surprised voice.

Zayn looked up startled from sweeping cut hair to find his boyfriend grinning at him like a shark. Zayn raised an eyebrow and then went back to sweeping.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'd like the works. Massage, pedicure, the whole package."

"Absolutely. Right is way. I can get to work on you immediately" Lou said as she ignored the people already waiting their turn.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could get him to work on me" Liam said as he gestured towards Zayn.

"Oh, Zayn? Are you sure, I mean I could---."

"Yes, I'm sure. I've heard great things about your Salon and even better things about him."

"Oh of course. He's only been here a short while, but he's fantastic. He gets requested so much."

"Really? I had no idea" he said tightly as he eyed Zayn, who was completely preoccupied with his sweeping and acting as though he weren't listening.

"Yes, he's quite popular. I can have one of the girls take you to our more private area, get you ready and I'll let Zayn know that he's needed."

"Okay then. Thank you very much" he replied as he followed a short redhead towards the back of the salon.

Lou walked over to Zayn and spoke to him in an excited hushed tone.

"Zayn, do you know who that is?! That's Liam Payne, the billionaire. I can't believe he's at my salon. Do you know what that could do for the business?!"

"Oh, oh yeah, I've heard of him" Zayn said nonchalantly.

"Anyway, he requested you personally and I want you to go all out for him okay? Whatever he wants, give it to him, okay? If he leaves here happy, that could be a great thing for all of us."

"Okay, I'll do my very best" he said as he finished sweeping and emptied the dust pan in the bin.

**********************************************************

Liam smirked at Zayn as he sipped a glass of champagne. He'd changed out of his expensive clothing and into a white Egyptian terry cloth robe and sat waiting in the pedicure chair. A bottle of open champagne next to him on a small table and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. The two men were alone in the private quarters and Zayn stood in front of him with his arms folded. 

"What are you doing here?" Zayn asked.

"I've had a hard couple of weeks. I thought I could use a day to relax and get pampered" he said innocently.

"And out of all the salons in the city, you chose this one?"

"Yes. I've heard great things about this place. And I know for a fact that your the best masseuse in the world" he said winking at the now blushing man in front of him. 

"Yeah well, I still can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe you're here either. You know you don't have to work."

"Okay" Zayn murmured as he prepared to give Liam his pedicure.

"You know I'd provide you with any and everything you'd ever need while you focused on school."

"I know. And again I appreciate the offer. I really do. I just want to make my own way you know? I can take care of myself."

"I know that. I'm not saying you can't. The offer still stands though. Now come here, my lips miss yours."

"I'm working---"

"Come here" Liam said as he pouted.

Zayn couldn't fight the smile on his face as he walked over to Liam and yelped in surprise when he was pulled into the man's lap. Zayn sighed into the kiss and put his arms around his neck. The two snogged for a bit, sharing strawberries and champagne between them before Liam finally let Zayn go so he could get to work.

Zayn filled the small tub in front of Liam with water and turned on the water jets. He then grabbed a bottle of oil that had been sitting in a warmer, poured some into his hand and set to work on massaging Liam's calves and feet. A small smile graced his lips as he heard the groans pass Liam's lips. 

"I thought the massage wasn't until later" Liam said as another moan slipped out.

"This is part of the package. You get massaged throughout" Zayn said as he finished up and then lowered Liam's feet into the water, watching as Liam squirmed a bit.

Liam bit his lip as Zayn set to work on his feet. Using a small brush, he added a bit of a lavender smelling soap and began to scrub Liam's right and then left foot, smiling as his boyfriend tried hard to fight the laughter building up in his chest. Liam eventually laughed and had to put his champagne down before he spilled it everywhere. Then he really lost it when Zayn used the brush to scrub his toes.

"Y-You enjoyed that you little minx" Liam said as Zayn stopped scrubbing and placed his feet back into the water.

"I have no idea what you mean sir" Zayn replied as he reached for the foot file and moved it back and forth across Liam's sole. Zayn jumped when Liam kicked out and nearly hit him. He then turned around and placed Liam's foot in a head lock before continuing to file away any dead skin.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn couldn't help but giggle as he did the same to the other foot, leaving Liam to wipe away tears of laughter once he finished.

Once he clipped and filed the nails on Liam's toes, he dried his feet and then gave his legs and feet another massage.

When he finished, and he was finally able to get Liam to stop snogging him, he led Liam to the massage room. It was spacious and all white. A large massage table sat right in the center of the room. It was long, wide and looked to be padded quite well. There were shelves all over the walls that held various candles of different colors. There was also a chest of drawers and a tray with various oils sitting on top. 

"You can lay right here and then we can begin your massage" Zayn continued as he tried his best to be professional.

"Okay Love" Liam said as he stole another kiss before disrobing and climbing up onto the table and laying face down.

"What kind of oil would you like?"

"You know what I like."

"Liam..." Zayn sighed.

"Coconut oil please" he said as he grinned, playing along.

"Okay" Zayn said as he grabbed the oil, drizzled it all over Liam's back and began the massage.

Zayn grinned as Liam moaned when ever he would work on a particularly sore spot or a tight group of muscles along his muscular body. He continued working quietly, intent on giving Liam the massage of his life, when he heard light snoring coming from his client.

He chuckled and decided to let him sleep while he cleaned up a bit. As he watched Liam's sleeping form, he suddenly got an idea. He hoped it wouldn't get him in trouble and more importantly that it wouldn't make Liam mad, but he just couldn't pass up this opportunity. 

Zayn quietly opened one of the drawers in the dresser and pulled out a few colorful silk scarves. The scarves would sometimes be soaked in a medicated organic solution and and wrapped around any body part that was in serious need of healing. He carefully pulled Liam's arms up and tied them to the massage table and then proceeded to tie his ankles together and then secure them to the table as well. He even tied Liam's big toes together. Once he was satisfied that Liam wouldn't be going anywhere, he went back to the drawer and pulled out a few items: a painting brush that was used for mud massages, a few feathers (Lou's idea. Said the feathers help stimulate the skin) and more oil. 

Zayn, starting from Liam's shoulder, lightly traced his fingers down Liam's body until he reached his bound feet. He tickled all over Liam's feet, watching them flex and squirm under his fingers. A few minutes passed, before Liam awoke chuckling and straining against his bonds as he realized his predicament.

"What is this?" He laughed.

"It's part of your package sir. All inclusive. I'm going to take very good care of you."

"Zayn" he tried to say in warning, but it was lost in laughter as Zayn sped up his tickling. He scratched at the large soles in front of him. Leaving no inch of the soft skin untouched. He scratched at the heels, the arch, the balls and of course the toes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA"

Liam pulled against his bonds and laughed. He knew that he was very ticklish, but now he was being tortured on his freshly pedicured feet. He was dying and he couldn't move his feet at all since they were lying face up and tied down. He couldn't even wiggle his feet and toes to try and get away from Zayn's persistent ticklish touches. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

Zayn grinned as Liam's laughter went up an octave as he played with his long toes that he was desperately trying to curl, hoping to catch the devilish fingers.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Zayn, still tickling, then grabbed the brush and began to paint all over Liam's soles. He painted one sole and used his fingers to tickle with the other.

"AHAHAHAHAHANOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"I had no idea you were so ticklish Mr. Payne, but don't worry I'll do my best to continue serving you well. You'll feel so much better when I'm done" Zayn said as he brushed Liam's toes. 

Liam could only laugh and struggle. He couldn't even form a coherent response.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

After about an hour or so, Zayn finally stopped tickling, put the brush down and picked up the feathers. They were long, blue, and stiff but had very soft fronds. Starting at Liam's feet, he dragged the feathers upwards on Liam's bound form. Spending time in places that got really good ticklish reactions. Like behind the knees, Liam's rear end and between his cheeks, all over his back, his neck and ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSTAHAHAHAHAHAPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

He kept it up for a while, moving up and down his body, occasionally using his nails in those really sensitive spots. Zayn even used the feathers on Liam's armpits, loving the giggles they caused before putting them down and using his nails.

"HahahahahahahahahahahahWAITHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH"

"Are you enjoying yourself Mr. Payne. It sounds like you are" Zayn said as he mercilessly tickled. 

Liam's whole body shook and he laughed even louder when Zayn moved down to his ribs and sides before moving back up to his armpits again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"I love seeing you like this" Zayn whispered as he nibbled on Liam's ear while spidering his fingers in Liam's hallows, making him moan. He'd been able to sneak a few tickles in during their relationship, but Liam, who was much stronger, would always manage to turn the tables and leave Zayn a giggling wreck. He'd never gotten Liam like this and decided to make the most of it.

Zayn continued on for a little while longer before finally stopping, saying "I think you've had enough of our special treatment." He then proceeded to massage Liam from head to toe once more before releasing him from his bonds, hoping he wouldn't be too mad. 

"Turn over please" he said tentatively and was quite surprised when Liam did so with a grin on his face.

Zayn continued Liam's oil massage and couldn't help but notice that his cock had hardened. He wondered if it was from the massage or the tickling or maybe both. 

"I hope you can take care of that too" Liam said.

"Oh no sir. That would be inappropriate."

Liam smiled and then let out a short bark of laughter as Zayn massaged his stomach. Raising an eyebrow, Zayn continued the massage, tickling here and there on Liam's upper body. He curled in on himself and tried to grab at Zayn's wandering hands, but they were very slippery and he couldn't keep his grip for long before Zayn was exploiting yet another ticklish spot. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn would switch back and forth between hard and soft tickles and the massage. While Liam tried to fight against the hard tickles, Zayn couldn't help but notice that he didn't fight the soft tickles. He actually seemed to be enjoying them, if his rapidly hardening cock was anything to go by. Liam giggled and sighed at Zayn's soft ticklish touch while Zayn looked on fondly. He continued to tickled down Liam's body, avoiding his cock and tickled his thighs, knees, and feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam jerked and twisted as he laughed, but didn't do much to stop Zayn or even try to get away. He did however really lose it when Zayn put both his feet in a headlock and tickled his soles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn then placed Liam's feet back on the table and without letting him catch his breath, immediately began to jerk Liam off with his oily hands. He twisted his hand as he pumped and pulled back the foreskin to play with the head and slit. Zayn used his other hand to play with his balls and tickle his inner thighs. Liam sighed and giggled as Zayn worked him over. He was so wound up that it wasn't long before he was spilling all over Zayn's hand. Zayn pulled away and kissed Liam soundly before cleaning his hands and Liam as well.

"I hope that was to your liking sir"

Liam just grinned like a dope as he caught his breath before climbing off the table and slipping back into his robe. Zayn then led him into another room where there was hot tub waiting for him. The water bubbling was the only sound that could be heard in the otherwise quiet room. There were towels off to one side, white candles throughout, a flatscreen television if a client wanted to watch, more strawberries and another bottle of champagne.

"Care to join me" Liam said as he pulled Zayn close, kissing him.

"I can't" he said between kisses. "You have to get in and relax while I give you your manicure."

"I don't need a manicure. I need you" he finished as he nibbled on that special spot that always turned Zayn into a purring kitten.

"Mr.---ah---Mr. Payne, please.....I-I have to give you your manicure" he finished as he managed to pull out of Liam's arms and away from his wicked mouth.

"Oh alright" Liam finished as he disrobed and climbed into the water. He sighed and got comfortable while Zayn went to work on his nails and he sipped a glass of champagne.

They talked quietly, Zayn blushing as Liam tried his hardest to get him to strip down and join him with the Zayn resisting valiantly. The last thing he needed was for Lou to come in and find him in such a compromising position.

After he finished the manicure, he proceed to massage Liam's neck and shoulders, with Liam beginning to complain about a particularly bad pain along the side of his neck. Zayn focused his attentions there, but it didn't help. 

"Maybe a lighter touch might help" Liam suggested and then giggled when Zayn began to tickle his neck. Liam shrugged and grabbed at his hands.

"That's not what I meant, maybe a different touch...."

"Okay" he said as he pulled his hands back and massaged Liam's shoulders while kissing up the side of neck and nibbling on his ear. Liam leaned back and spread his arms wide on the edge of the hot tub.

Liam sighed in pleasure and relaxed into the touch, giggling every now and then when Zayn would surprise him with a tickle on his neck, ears and his armpits.

"Hehehehehehe Do you do this with all your clients? Hahahahahahahahahahaha"

"No, just you. You're special" Zayn finished as he continued tickling Liam's armpits and dodging his hands.

All too soon, Zayn stopped and told Liam that it was time for the next part of his package: a seaweed and cucumber wrap with a foot massage.

"One of the girls will get you wrapped up--"

"One of the girls?"

"Don't worry, I'll be taking care of you. It's just that we always have someone else handle the wrapping. She's the best at it."

"Okay" Liam said as he was led into another room to get wrapped. 

Zayn cleaned up the room and went back out to the main area when he was accosted by Lou.

"How are things? Everything alright?" She asked as she gripped his arm.

"Everything's fine. He seems really happy. He can't stop talking about how wonderful the salon is."

Lou squealed as she hugged him. 

"Keep it up Zayn. Where is Mr. Payne now?"

"Li--er Mr. Payne is getting his seaweed and cucumber wrap"

"Good good. He'll love it. I'm so glad I hired you" she finished as she pinched his cheek and made her way back over to a waiting client.

Zayn shook his head and smiled as he walked into the room that Liam would be waiting in. The room, like all the others, was spacious and white. There was a TV, a large cushioned table with a slight recline and shelves filled with different items. He entered to find Liam rolled up, in the green seaweed and cucumber wrap, tightly like a mummy from his chest, just under his armpits, to his ankles. There were strings of seaweed tied around him at his elbows, waist, knees, and ankles to keep the wrap in place. He was lying in a slightly reclined position and there were two wide white leather straps that held him to the table at his waist and just below his knees.

"Are the straps really necessary?" Liam asked as he squirmed. 

"Yes. Salon policy. We had to start doing that when one of our clients actually dozed off and rolled off the table. She wasn't hurt, but she could have been, so Lou had the straps installed and made them a requirement."

"What does this do anyway?"

"It's supposed to help you sweat out toxins" Zayn continued as he grabbed some coconut oil and prepared to massage Liam's feet. "Do you want to watch television?"

"What time is it?"

"About 4"

"Yes please. Turn it to the news. I want to hear about the stock markets."

"Okay" Zayn said as he did what was asked of him before he pulled up a chair near Liam's feet and began the massage.

The news anchors babbled on and on about the stock market going up and down, stock exchange, percentages etc. Zayn knew nothing about that, but Liam was entranced. Zayn focused on his massaging skills and wanting to get a reaction from Liam, gently blew air onto his toes.

"Stop that" Liam chuckled as his toes curled.

Zayn did it again and laughed as Liam squirmed in the wrap, giggling. He smiled fondly at the squinty eyed expression on Liam's face. He then resumed the massage and let Liam watch his program. It was soon over though and Liam was happy to hear that his stocks, from his own company and companies he invested in, were doing very well. Another news program came on, but Liam was only half listening to it, so Zayn started to blow on Liam's toes once more.

"Hehehehehehenononohehehehehehehehehe"

Zayn continued to blow on his toes and dragged his fingers up and down his soles, scribbling along the way. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Liam laughed as his feet flailed.

Zayn stopped tickling and stood up while Liam tried to catch his breath. He then groaned when he saw Zayn return with more seaweed and using a small piece, began tying it around his toes before he began his tickling anew.

He scratched and scraped at the slick soles, enjoying Liam's sputtering snorts of helpless laughter. He heaved in his bonds and shook his head from side to side while Zayn tickled and tickled. He made sure to give all parts of Liam's sensitive feet the proper amount of attention. He dug into the heels, scraped along the arches, placed a thumb in the center of the balls of his feet and moved them in a circular motion while pressing down and scratched at the base of his toes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

Liam strained in his bondage, cackled and begged, but only laughed harder when Zayn spread his toes and tickled in between. He even used some more seaweed. He took a string of it, placed it between Liam's toes and sawed it back and forth as Liam screeched in laughter.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEH"

He desperately tried to curl his toes, but couldn't. He could only wiggle them, as the soft ticklish skin was wickedly exploited. Zayn happily sawed as he watched the news. There were a few announcements about the latest and greatest electronics that would be hitting the market and he focused on that as he absentmindedly tickled Liam's toes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn then pulled the seaweed from between Liam's toes and tickled the tops of his bound feet. Liam surprised him by letting out deep belly laughs as he was tickled.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHAHHA"

Zayn marveled at just how sensitive Liam's feet were as he tickled the tops and around his ankles, making him laugh and titter. He kept up the torture, moving from the soles, to the toes, and back to the tops over and over again until Liam was a red faced laughing mess.

He finally pulled away, picked up the bottle of oil and walked up towards Liam's upper body. He poured some on the part of his body that wasn't covered by the wrap, the upper part of his chest, shoulders and neck and rubbed it in. 

Liam barely had time to catch his breath before he felt Zayn's nails scratching at his neck and ears, leaving him to giggle breathlessly and scrunch his neck to avoid the ticklish touches. Zayn decided to make a game of it and tickled one side of his neck and switched to the other side when Liam would scrunch his neck, causing him to cackle. 

"AH---EEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

After teasing his captive boyfriend for a while, Zayn trailed his fingers down and across his chest, watching as Liam squirmed when he brushed his nipples. He filed that reaction away in the back of his mind and instead focused on worming his fingers into Liam's armpits and pressing against the skin and tickling with deep presses and wiggling fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Liam could only lay there and shake his head from side to side as he was tickled. Zayn continued on for a while before managing to pull his fingers out. Liam laughed and tried to catch his breath before squealing as Zayn prodded at his nipples before scratching at them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn, surprised at the reaction and happy about discovering a new ticklish spot, contently scratched as Liam laughed and laughed. The captive man fought against the wrap and the leather straps, but couldn't get free much to his chagrin and Zayn's delight. With a few final scratches, Zayn pressed a kiss to the center of Liam's chest before grabbing the coconut oil and moving back to Liam's feet.

Observing Liam's flushed upper body and tear stained face, Zayn took pity on him and poured some more oil on his feet before he began massaging again. He smiled at the sighs that managed to break through Liam's giggles. Continuing with his massage, Zayn began to press kisses to Liam's toes and lightly tickled his soft soles. 

Liam sighed in appreciation and moaned in delight when he felt Zayn's mouth envelop both of his big toes, sucking and running his tongue along them. Liam moaned and laughed as Zayn sped up the tickling as he sucked and nibbled on each and every toe. He kept it up for a while before pulling his mouth away and focusing on the tickling. He wildly tickling all over his soles and the tops of his feet, but then would stop tickling and proceed to suck on Liam's toes once more before tickling again.

The changes in sensation were driving Liam crazy. He couldn't decide wether or not he wanted to laugh or moan and Zayn didn't give him much of a choice.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMMMMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Did you know that coconut oil is edible?" Zayn asked not really expecting an answer from his laughing captive as he proceeded to lick up and down the quivering soles. He placed his hands on top of Liam's feet to keep them still and also to tickle while he licked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHMYGODHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOHAHAA"

Zayn licked and licked until Liam was a shuddering moaning mess. And still he continued, this time tickling his toes.

"EEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHHAAAA"

Zayn pulled away from Liam's feet, moved back toward his upper body and once again tickled his armpits while sucking on his nipples. 

Liam's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was frozen in a smile as he was tickled into silence. Zayn kept switching back and forth between Liam's feet, armpits and nipples watching as his entire body shook with laughter and he fought against his bonds.

Zayn looked at his watch and realized that it was nearly six pm. He stopped tickling Liam's feet and began massaging them again. After Liam's laughter could be heard again, he had started to calm down with a few giggles sneaking out. Zayn continued the massage until he was certain that Liam had calmed down and had recovered from the tickling somewhat. He then untied his toes, removed the straps and used a box cutter to remove the seaweed straps and wrap. When he was done and he placed the box cutter down, he yelped in surprise when Liam grabbed him, pulled him up onto the table and into his lap. 

"Liam---Hahahahahahaha" he giggled into a kiss as Liam tickled his sides.

Liam continued to kiss him and managed to tickle him out of his clothes with very little protest from Zayn.

Zayn groaned into the kiss as Liam picked him up by his waist and he sank down on Liam's hard prick. A few moments passed before Zayn rocked his hips against Liam signaling that he was ready. Liam, still holding on to his hips, set the pace as Zayn moved up and down on his cock. Once they got a rhythm going, Liam grabbed some of the coconut oil (Zayn had left it near his upper body while tickling him), poured some into his palm and grabbed Zayn's cock, pumping a few times.

Zayn whined when Liam pulled his hand away. He placed the same hand at the small of Zayn's back, pulling him close and mouthing at his nipples. Liam used his other hand to tickle Zayn's foot and groaned when the ticklish man clenched around him as he breathlessly laughed. 

Zayn moaned and placed a hand on the back of Liam's head, running his fingers through his hair. Liam removed his hand from Zayn's back and Zayn braced himself with his hands against Liam's shoulders while he bounced up and down. Liam, still tickling his foot, placed his hand on Zayn's cock once more, this time continuously pumping until Zayn's orgasm hit and his moans were swallowed by Liam's kiss. Zayn clenched so tightly around Liam that it wasn't long before he went tumbling over the edge as well.

Once they came down from their highs, Liam pulled Zayn off his softening cock and lay him down against his chest and cuddled him close. The two lovebirds lay against one another, kissing languidly as Liam stroked Zayn's hair. 

A little while later, Zayn showed Liam where he could wash off the seaweed and cucumber mixture, which he didn't realize until after, that Liam had managed to get all over him too. Liam kissed Zayn and walked him into the shower and they cleaned each other off, before drying off and getting dressed, Zayn had to get a fresh uniform because it was stained with green from when Liam had grabbed him.

Liam got Zayn to tie his tie for him, distracting him with even more kisses to the point where had to start over twice. The two men then walked out to the main area to find the salon mostly empty, just three people were there to get their hair styled or pedicures, etc. 

Lou walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Well? How was it?" she asked Liam. "Was everything to your liking?"

"It certainly was" he said as he pulled out his wallet to pay. Zayn taking his credit card and taking care of it. "Make sure you give yourself a tip. Is $1000.00 okay?"

Both Lou and Zayn gaped at him. Zayn was about to protest, but Lou interrupted. 

"O-Of course it's okay. It's more than okay. Wow. So does that mean you'll become a regular customer?"

He glanced at Zayn and grinned.

"I definitely will. He was absolutely excellent" he said as Zayn blushed.

"Well, I'll make sure he takes care of you whenever you come by" she finished as Zayn returned with the credit card and receipt, before walking Liam towards the door and seeing him out.

Lou watched Liam be driven off in a black Rolls Royce and nearly ran back to Zayn squealing and hugging Zayn, kissing him on the cheek. 

"You are amazing Zayn. You are absolutely brilliant."

"I was just doing my job Lou"

"You went above and beyond" she said as she walked towards her office that was also towards the back where the private rooms are.

"And I had no idea you were so ticklish" she finished before she disappeared into the room, leaving Zayn standing there with his mouth hanging open.


End file.
